


Always you

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: “Good day, Lieutenant Vanto?”Thrawn swallows. He’d anticipated this reunion would be difficult, but… Eli isfurious.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> written for hoofgirl's Tumblr prompt: Thrawn initiating make up sex when Eli is mad at him but Eli goes back to being mad at him afterward.  
> (I finally remembered to post it here)

_“Good day, Lieutenant Vanto?_ _”_

Thrawn swallows. He’d anticipated this reunion would be difficult, but… Eli is _furious._ “I—” 

“And then you just— you just _disappear,_ all we knew here was that you’d come under attack, the _Chimaera_ missing and all hands presumed lost!” Eli stalks closer, his hands clenched into fists. His face is radiating heat and something tightens painfully in Thrawn’s chest at the sight of tears glistening in those familiar brown eyes despite the anger furrowing his brow. “I. Thought. You. Were. _Dead._ ” 

He enunciates every last word, hissing the last one as he steps up in front of Thrawn with accusation— no, betrayal— written in every line of his face. 

And there are more lines than Thrawn remembers; but that is to be expected. He has not been there, with Eli. 

_For_ Eli. 

“I am sorry,” is all Thrawn can say as he hangs his head in shame. Everything he did, he had to do, would do again, and yet he hates himself for it. “For everything. I never wanted—” 

He cuts off, throat closing with emotion, and for the first time in a long time he has no idea how to say what he means. 

“What _do_ you want, Thrawn? I know what I want.” Thrawn looks up, and Eli is watching him, the anger ever so slightly softened by… “I know what I’ve _always_ wanted.” 

… longing. 

“You. Always you, Eli.” 

Something trembles and breaks in Eli’s expression and Thrawn does what he has wanted to do so much, for so long. He enfolds Eli in his arms, feels him shaking, and carefully bends his head to press a single, soft kiss to Eli’s mouth. 

He pulls back, waiting, and Eli just looks at him, eyes wide and searching. 

Time pauses, stretches—

— And snaps. 

Eli’s mouth is on his now, arms tight around his back, and Thrawn pushes everything else away as he picks Eli up and carries him through to the bedroom. 

Time speeds into a blur and Thrawn focuses on nothing but the man in his arms, cataloguing every touch and lick and caress that makes Eli shiver and gasp and moan under his hands and mouth, and he almost loses himself entirely when he’s welcomed into Eli’s tight, inviting heat. He keeps sight of his goal, barely, refusing to let himself go until he’s turned Eli into a howling, sobbing mess of ecstasy, begging Thrawn to give him _everything,_ all of himself; and Thrawn does because Eli has asked him to and there are no more reasons to hold back. All he has _left_ to give now is himself. 

He holds Eli close, after, running his fingers through soft brown hair, lightly tracing and re-committing to memory the contours of Eli’s face and neck, chest and arms and shoulders, while the sweat cools on their skin and their pounding heartbeats slow and steady once more. 

“I’m still mad at you, you know,” Eli mumbles into the pillow, craning his neck a little to give Thrawn access to the hollow of his throat. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook this easily.” 

“I know.” Thrawn traces his fingertips inwards over Eli’s collarbone and up the long line of his throat, as invited; then pauses. “Do you wish me to stop?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 


End file.
